Belle and El Beasto
by bellamuerte7
Summary: This is an AU fic where Belle's father sells her to a Canadian Drug Lord by the name of "El Beasto". They both become great friends with the help of breakfast burritos and rap ringtones. this contains: character deaths, drug use/references...


Once upon a time, well actually it was about three weeks ago, a young girl, about fourteen, was just eating some breakfast burritos that she purchased from the local 7/11 for only two for a dollar, was about to hear some news that would change her life.

Change it for the better of the worse? You can decide that.

"Belle! Belle!" her crazy drug lord father, Jean-Paul, yelled as he ran up to his daughter who was eating breakfast burritos at nine-thirty at night, (but really you can eat those little bits of heaven anytime, day or night).

"What?! Can't you see that I am eating delicious breakfast burritos?", she retorted, mouth full.

Jean-Paul looked around nervously and started to wring his hands. Sweat dripped from his brow into his beady black eyes. He wiped his forehead with a pink striped napkin that he picked up from the street.

"Well, Belle, the thing is…well…I sorta, kinda, might have sold you to a Columbian drug lord who only goes by the name of 'El Beasto' which is Columbian for 'The Beast'", he stammered, looking at his feet in shame.

Belle wasn't at all fazed or shocked like most young girls her age would have been. She already had to sell one of her kidneys because of a drug deal gone sour for her father, but that's another story for another fairytale.

"So when do I gotta leave Pops?", Belle asked as she popped the last bit of her second breakfast burrito into her tiny mouth.

"Right now, so come on."

He grabbed her arm, shoved her into a passing taxi and told the driver to take her straight to Columbia (I should mention that they are in Toronto, Canada, so it's going to be a pretty long drive). After about an hour of driving, they reached their destination: Columbia, Canada.

After Belle got out of the taxi, she made her way up the long pathway leading up to the rundown shanty in the middle of the Canadian woodland area that she would now have to call home.

'Well this looks ridiculous", she thought to her self as she knocked on the large door that was covered in 93X radio station stickers. The door creaked open as if on its own accord, but really El Beasto left it accidentally ajar, but she thought it was magical. She carefully made her way into the house, if you would even call it that, when a voice from a back room roared "Who goes there?!" causing the hair on her back to stand completely on end. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves before replying.

"It is I, Belle, lover of breakfast burritos and daughter of the Canadian drug lord, Jean-Paul", she replied , walking deeper into the house that was barely lit so she stumbled a lot until she finally reached the room where the voice came from. It was then when she first beheld El Beasto. He was a large hairy mass of claws and teeth. Two black beady eyes gazed at her under thick dark brown fur.

" Why, you look like a big, cute, cuddly teddy bear!" Belle squealed, for bears were her favorite animals in the whole wide world.

"Don't even think about it, chicky.", El Beasto growled as Belle made her way closer, and closer to him, her arms outstretched.

"Fine…", she sighed defeated.

They stayed in that backroom for about fifteen minutes. As they waited (for god knows what) in what seemed to be one of the most awkward silences both of them have ever experienced, Belle wondered why El Beasto even wanted her here, so she asked him.

"I need someone to talk to. I get so lonely in my big shanty in the Columbian Canadian woodland area" he answered. "I'll show you to your room."

El Beasto led her up to the spiral staircase that was conveniently located in the middle of the backroom of the shanty. At the top of the staircase and to the right was her room. It was a medium sized room and had a Hello Kitty wall border. El Beasto then told her that he was going to have a snack in about two hours and wondered if she would she would like anything.

"Breakfast Burritos!", she squealed as she began jumping on the mattress that was shoved in the corner of the room. As you can surely tell by now, she is completely obsessed with breakfast burritos. Its actually quite sad if you think about it.

"I think I have some in my freezer." El Beasto said as he left the young girls room.

This went on everyday for four months. El Beasto and Belle would stand around in an awkward silence, he would make her breakfast burritos when ever she wanted and then they would each go to bed just to wake up and do it all again the next day. Both were content with this living condition.

One day, during an awkward silence Belle asked why El Beasto looked like a bear but could talk like a Columbian Canadian. He then told her a heartbreaking story about how when he was just an ordinary young cub his mother abandoned him and left him in the care of doctors who preformed medical experiments on him that resulted in him gaining human intelligence and vocal cords.

"I am such a freak!" El Beasto cried as Belle hugged him, moved by his tragic tale.

From then on they became the best of friends. Now their awkward silences were filled with talks of books, movies and heated debates about what were the best breakfast burrito fillings (which Belle always won).

Once during one of these conversations El Beasto's cell phone went off (his ring tone 'Baby got Back' by Sir Mix-a-Lot). It was Belle's father. He had been shot during a gang rumble and needed to see Belle one last time. Belle, seeing this as an opportunity to get in good with her father so she could get into his will, begged El Beasto to let her go see her drug lord father. At first he refused to but after she promised to return after a week he allowed her to depart.

El Beasto was restless the whole time Belle was gone, and as much as she tried to she didn't get into the will of her departed father, he left everything to his cat, Gaston.

When Belle arrived at the shanty El Beasto was no where to be found in the house, so she wandered into the woodland area surrounding the large rundown shanty. After searching the woods for twenty-something minutes, she came across El Beasto, or what looked like El Beasto. Really it was a wild bear napping in the forest. Not realizing this grave error, Belle waltzed up to the bear and shook it awake. The bear, since it was wild, did not appreciate this and mauled Belle into a bloody heap of ripped flesh and broken bones. After the wild bear was sure she was dead, it lumbered off on its way. At that moment, the heavens opened up and it rained as if God himself was weeping over the death of the young girl. El Beasto, who was walking around in the rain (it's a hobby of his) came upon her corpse and cried for three and a half hours. His best friend for life was dead.

After that horrible day El Beasto just wasn't the same. He joined the circus hoping it would cheer him up but it just made him feel more depressed and freakish. He then turned to opium, hoping that would ease his pain, but, alas, it did not. Instead it caused him to go into fits of rage and when one of these fits angered a group of circus elephants, is life was diminished as they stampeded him. In the haze of drugs and pain, his last dying thought was: 'At least I can see Belle again'.

The End


End file.
